poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tiny Caretaker!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Tiny Caretaker in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins at night Team Rocket, Major Nixel and D.O.O.M. flies to the base and goes down. Inside James uses the Team Rocket passport card to open the door as they look everywhere with their flashlights) Meowth: Wonder which one? Major Nixel: '''I don't know. (Jessie sees something) '''Jessie: There we are. (They see a Tyrunt sleeping) James: Our catch of the day. Meowth: Looks like it's catching fourty winks. James: With that it will keep catching them. (They open and escape with Tyrunt) Jessie: Finders keepers. Ollie: '''Jackpot. Icy: And losers weepers. Stormy: For the scientists. (They got up in the balloon) '''Meowth: Operation take Tyrunt rocks. Jessie: First we become it's best friend. James: Then make it evolve into a towering Tyrantrum. Jessie: It's a dream and it's coming true. The perfect addition to our crew. (Then Tyrunt wakes up) Orbot: It's waking up. Jessie: Tyrunt. Top of the morning to ya. You see you're trainers starting right now. Welcome aboard. (Tyrunt activates Fire Fang making Jessie's puff up) Jessie: No fair, you chomp rot my hair! (Then the balloon starts to shake) This is no time to for evolve! James: Your rocking the boat! Major Nixel: No you idiot your rocking the balloon not the boat! Plankton: Cut it out! Meowth: Don't be a Pokemon duel! James: I'm getting air sick! Jessie: I'm getting sick of you! Adagio Dazzle: Don't let it escape! (Then Tyrunt jumps off the balloon and falls down) Sonata Dusk: Oops! Aria Blaze: There it goes. James: The fickle finger of faith! Jessie: Tyrunt, overboard! (Tyrunt crashes into the trees and splashes into the river. In the forest everyone are sleeping peacefully as Bonnie wakes up) Bonnie: Water. Found it. (She opens the cap of the water bottle to drink it but it turns out it's emepty) I'm so thirsty. (Bonnie goes to the river to get more water in her bottle until she hears something to see a Tyrunt got stuck between two rocks) Bonnie: Oh, no! (She jumps on the rocks to rescue it) Hang on, I'll help you! (She struggles to get Tyrunt out of the water until she did freeing Tyrunt and splashes into the water) See, you're okay now. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O): The Tiny Caretaker! (The next morning Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon are still sleeping) Bonnie: Clemont. Clemont. Hey, Clemont! (Clemont gets his glasses and wakes up) Clemont: All right, what's up? Takato Matsuki: '''Uh, what? '''Terriermon: '''Wakey, Wakey, Henry. '''Henry Wong: '''Come on, knock it off. '''Terriermon: Guys, look! (A Tyrunt appears in front of them and scares the heck out of Clemont and Henry as Ash, Pikachu, Takato and Guilmon wakes up) Ash Ketchum: Guys, what's wrong? (A Tyrunt scares the heck out of Ash, Pikachu, Takato and Guilmon as well) Takato Matsuki: Yikes! What is that Pokemon doing here? (Outside Serena was petting Tyrunt) Serena: You found it in the river? Bonnie: Yeah, it was stuck. Tentomon: Good thing, it's not in any danger. Ash Ketchum: '''Wait, isn't that? (Ash picks up his Pokedex and scans a Tyrunt) '''Ash's Pokedex: Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. When unhappy, Tyrunt will go on an angry rampage. It evolves into Tyrantrum. Tai Kamiya: I was wondering if it's wild or not? Ash Ketchum: You do have a point there, Tai. Clemont: That will be really rare. Emerl: It's a Rock and Dragon type Pokemon. (Tyrunt begins to nuzzle Bonnie) Bonnie: Tyrunt! Vulk: What's wrong with it? Clemont: You're wearing Tyrantrum pajamas, so it's probably curious about you. Sora Takenouchi: Well, what do you know. Biyomon: It started to like you wearing that costume. Gmerl: That's right. Bonnie: Huh? This? Ryo Akiyama: Correct, Bonnie. Bonnie: Like them? Aw sweet. (Tyrunt almost bites Bonnie) Hey! You can't do that! (Tyrunt cries) Private: Look what you did to that poor thing. Bonnie: Don't do it again, kay?! Gabumon: Nice work, have some compassion to Tyrunt. Bonnie: Look, Tyrant. Please don't cry, look. Peek-a-boo! (She covers her eyes with her hands and then opens them making a silly face and makes Tyrunt happy) Kari Kamiya: Now it's happy! Bonnie: Is everything better now? (Tyrunt runs around in happiness) Shuff: Tyrunt! Be careful your gonna trip on that... (Before Shuff can finish, Tyrunt accidentally trips on a rock and then cries) Agumon: Rock. Meltus: '''Ouch. Bonnie: You should be more careful. Uh-oh! Your super dirty, I'll be back. (She brings out her brush) Time for brushing! (She brushes Tyrunt's fur) Your all clean now. Feel good? I'm glad. Clemont: I say Tyrunt's really taking a shine to Bonnie. Serena: Yeah! Guilmon: Hey, Takato, can we eat soon please? Takato Matsuki: You know some of us aren't hungry all the ti- (Takato's stomach growls) Guilmon: That's not you're stomach saying. Ash Ketchum: Hungry? Yeah, me too. So let's eat. Pikachu: Pika! Donkey Kong: Time to eat Bananas. (Now we cut to the heroes are eating breakfast, while Bonnie feeds Tyrunt with Pokemon food) Bonnie: Is it yummy? Serena: I think Tyrunt likes Pokemon food. Ash Ketchum: Is it good Tyrunt? Takuya Kanbara: Did you like it? (Tyrunt chomps on the bowl) Bonnie: Slow down! Don't bite the bowl! (Now we cut to the river where Bonnie pours water in the cup, while the heroes are brushing their teeth seeing Bonnie brushing Tyrunt's teeth with a toothbrush) Bonnie: Now keep you're mouth open, brushing you're teeth is good for you. Serena: That Tyrunt is so cute. Yoshi: I really like that Pokemon. Clemont: A wild Tyrunt that likes to get it's teeth brushed? Wow! (Now Bonnie twisted the wet towel and rubs on Tyrunt) Bonnie: Now it's clean up, kay. Hold still. Clemont: That's a lot of Tyrunt to clean up. Serena: Just like a parent would, so cute! Bonnie: Parent? I'm just being a trainer right? Xion: You are being a trainer, Bonnie. Yoshi: How about we play ball? Bonnie: Good idea, Yoshi. (Now we cut to Pikachu, Dedenne, Bunnelby, Yoshi, Agumon, Veemon, Gomamon, Guilmon and Tyrunt are playing a ball as Tyrunt grabs a stone) Bonnie: It's so fast Double-D: Bonnie, look out! (Tyrunt almost runs over the heroes and it was about to eat the ball) Bonnie: That's not yours don't bite it! You really should've bite everything it's a bad habit. (Tyrunt gives Bonnie a ball) Thanks. '''Gatomon: How about we play in the hole? Kari Kamiya: Good idea. '''Bonnie: '''I loved the sound of it. - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tyrantrum! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Sorry Clemont we couldn't find them yet. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): They couldn't be too far enough. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Bonnie is falling down as Stella watched horror) Stella: Bonnie! Shippo: Bonnie no! (Tyrunt starting to evolve) - - - - - Miroku: Tyrunt evolved into Tyrantrum to save Bonnie. Ash's Pokedex: Tyrantrum the - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're blastin off again! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bloom: I think Tyrantrum belongs to it's Trainer. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Bonnie: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts